hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 February 2017
09:41 k 09:41 i just thought 09:41 Nice entry message 09:41 LayBot could have been in here 09:41 09:41 k 09:41 ill go get him :3 09:41 i want to bring Athenabot here but she (stinky) 09:41 wrong wiki wow 09:41 wow 09:41 nice message. 09:42 such wow 09:42 ? 09:42 k doge 09:42 @ Douglas 09:42 message? @hype 09:42 does the tag work here? [09:42 "i want to bring Athenabot here but she (stinky) 09:42 wrong wiki wow" 09:42 yes @Hype 09:42 logs submitted 09:44 my alt 09:44 oh Patricia 09:44 yee 09:44 Money Bot knows all :3 09:44 :3 09:44 luckily my bot password is my name shorten 09:44 Bye Bot Failicia. 09:45 :3 09:45 bai botty 09:45 :3 09:45 Legit Doug you just gave away your bot's password 09:45 omfg doug xD 09:46 Not as bad as when Layten gave me his password. 09:46 ? 09:46 k den Playten. 09:46 oh yeah xD 09:46 Layten gave me his password too 09:46 oaf 09:46 > oaf 09:46 from when i was worldsstrongestcyclone? @hype:P 09:46 k 09:46 09:46 no. 09:46 huh? 09:47 From when you first made your bot. 09:47 the wsc123 one? 09:47 :3 09:47 idk 09:47 xD 09:47 hi 09:47 hai 09:47 .Hi. 09:47 .Hi. 09:48 .Hi { display: none; } 09:48 Internet is coming back 09:48 k 09:48 logs not submitted :3 09:48 g4u 09:48 no hack my bot 09:48 09:48 yay 09:48 kbai 09:48 bai :3 09:48 why u do that 09:48 rip 09:49 09:49 AthenaBot has been reduced to a funnel cloud by Hypercane! :3 09:49 Is that the kick? 09:49 yes 09:49 * AthenaBot needs code 09:49 Layten 09:49 check Discord. 09:49 yes? 09:49 stahp kicking my bot 09:49 ok 09:49 we'll kick you next Failicia Funnel Cloud. 09:49 Is Athena Bot a real bot? :3 09:49 :3 09:49 partially 09:50 My bot isn't real :3 09:50 * is 09:50 kden 09:50 > isn't 09:50 so's mine :3 09:50 > isn't real 09:50 xD 09:50 gg m8 09:51 :3 09:51 Hype is a wrecking ball 09:51 that was me :3 09:51 How to go on a kicking spree 2017 xD 09:51 k 09:51 xD 09:51 How to go on a demoting spree 2017 09:51 xD 09:52 we used to violate the bots on hhw 09:52 who wants to play Agariio 09:52 *agar.io 09:52 no 09:52 > Agariio 09:52 xD 09:52 sure but it doesn't exist 09:52 *farts loudly* 09:52 Just like your puny existence. 09:52 :3 09:52 Agar.io is the worst .io game out there nowadays 09:52 i mean agario @Hype 09:52 * Hurricane Layten farts loudly 09:52 @ Douglas 09:52 yes 09:53 I play wings.io, it's fun 09:53 Did I miss le drama? :3 09:53 SM has won the Cookie Bowl 09:53 k den SM 09:53 k den Douglas 09:53 Late as effing usual. 09:53 :3 09:54 :3 09:54 * TheLunar2 yiffs 09:54 what dose yiff mean 09:54 Is there a problem with that, Hoip the unrealistic storm maker? :3 09:54 dont do that 09:54 It means something very bad, Douglas. 09:54 ok @all i wont 09:54 ? 09:54 And that's why I kicked you. 09:54 post the Y-word 09:54 kthx 09:55 the u-word 09:55 ? 09:55 Umbrella 09:55 09:55 time to plat gario 09:55 xD 09:55 > plat gario 09:55 1) (noun) Sound supposedly made by mating arctic foxes. 09:55 huh 09:55 Are you disabling your account yet, Mr. Douglas? 09:55 :3 09:55 doug nothing sexual on the wiki chat 09:56 kthxbai 09:56 join http://agar.io/#AXGPW 09:56 :3 09:56 no 09:56 Definitions of yiff 09:56 nope 09:56 1) (noun) Sound supposedly made by mating arctic foxes. 09:56 james doug got kicked for saying that' 09:56 senor it 09:56 kden 09:56 sensor* 09:57 me i F**king died 09:57 k, I see Jarrell was blocked 09:57 09:57 09:57 09:57 09:57 okay then. Not sure what happened, but it's probably the same thing that happened with that other user on Discord which I forgot the name, right, Mr Hoip? 09:57 kden 09:57 ? 09:57 Hype eating glue yet? 09:57 No 09:57 lol 09:57 andSM 09:57 and SM * 09:57 SM 09:57 why did you have to bring that up with him right here? 09:58 He could've figured it out on his own. 09:58 me? 09:58 Play wings.io. It's much more fun 09:58 @hype 09:58 imo 09:58 no 09:58 sorry, he didn't show up here for me @Hype 09:58 ok 09:58 k 09:59 Layten 09:59 Discord 09:59 i've been here SM 09:59 link to your wings.io server MH 09:59 Well, Doug, I'm not talking about you. 09:59 IK 10:00 nvm' 10:00 MH in on http://wings.io/#1jd0 10:01 k 10:01 k 10:01 I'm on mobile 10:01 i'm on PC 10:01 time to ban botty again :3 10:01 Good for you 10:01 h 10:01 gg 10:01 cb 10:01 hj 10:01 hcg 10:01 f 10:01 ghju 10:01 hg 10:01 gbv 10:01 hjmu 10:01 yt 10:01 f 10:01 jirl 10:01 y 10:01 jgm 10:01 i 10:01 7iyfhj 10:01 pls 10:01 k den 10:01 f 10:01 jirl 10:01 y 10:01 jgm 10:01 i 10:01 7iyfhj 10:01 pls 10:01 k den 10:02 Layten can my bot join or dose his bot post on his own 10:02 bai mr spammy bot :3 10:02 what do you mean 10:03 >bot of a bot 10:03 huh 10:03 a bot of a bot? 10:03 ohmygah, too many bots in chat 10:03 ^^^^^^^^^^^^ 10:03 hmm 10:03 money bot isnt coded on here though :3 10:04 get that bot out doug 10:04 why 10:04 k doing Money Bot's global.js now :3 10:04 its not coded properly 10:04 well help me code it 10:04 it's left chat 10:04 i cant 10:04 Learn JavaScript boi 10:04 :3 10:05 i dont code normally MH 10:06 kden time to kick money bot :3 10:07 yeah 10:07 10:07 xD 10:07 kick kick kick kick kick 10:07 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 10:07 :3 10:08 nuuuuuuuuuuu 10:08 rip MH's bot 10:08 I advise against kicking me 10:08 such power abuse 10:08 ^^^^^^^^^^^^ 10:08 SM so sensative a joke triggers him jk 10:08 says you lot? 10:09 it's still power abuse. :3 10:09 I'm not kidding anymore, NoJO, stop it 10:09 Ok. 10:09 MH are you typing for you bot 10:09 Thank you 10:09 My bot isn't coded here @Doug 10:09 Money Bot will Loriel be a C5 10:09 yes he is 10:10 :3 10:10 k 10:10 u 10:10 tf 10:10 gyhju 10:10 fg 10:10 yju 10:10 ihg 10:10 fjuyi 10:10 oluri 10:10 ytfg 10:10 u 10:10 il 10:10 turyd 10:10 f 10:10 yhuji 10:10 lot76 10:10 rt 10:10 ehyuj 10:10 yki86 10:10 7jyr 10:10 htjum 10:10 ike5ur 10:10 jj 10:10 utdki 10:10 so can i have my bot on chat then? 10:10 :O 10:10 it isnt coded here 10:10 you sure 10:14 Uh 10:14 Ok @AthenaBot 10:14 that's actually kinda weird 10:14 ? 10:14 how did the HHW emotes get here anyway 10:14 I blame it on Collin. :3 10:15 Where can you find the global chat.js? 10:15 CC 10:15 @james 10:15 yep 10:15 i want chat code give me parmaesan 10:15 I know that, but is it global.js or global.chat.js? 10:16 global the fish 10:16 Global.js. @MH 10:16 ^ 10:16 Kden ask someone who knows the codes 10:16 Do you just do import script? 10:16 @doug 10:16 ueah 10:16 >ueah 10:16 what @Lay10 10:17 ask someone who knows the codes 10:17 k 10:18 unlike TheLunar2 i dont fan girl over HHW 10:18 ? 10:18 I am creating a new Tornado Outbreak...*note it appears in the Tornadoes of 2022 (Wiki Collab) 10:18 already? 10:18 Layten how do you think of my Tornando Outbreak 10:18 Doug pls 10:18 yeah, it was the main article to the second outbreak. 10:19 it was quite strange but it was ok 10:19 i hadto edit it though 10:19 i guess doug is the new typo king xD 10:20 What a title to take 10:20 Tornadoes of 2022 (Wiki collab) 10:20 anyone? 10:20 the January 8-13, 2022 tornado outbreak is coming soon 10:20 theres no EF5 10:20 = though 10:20 * AthenaBot eats cake 10:20 It was the 2nd outbreak 10:21 EF5+* 10:21 what's the total as of mine addition 10:21 idk 10:21 has it been updated? 10:21 Oh yeah, i scrapped multiple pages today. 10:21 huh? 10:21 deleted them on hee? 10:22 Here is the list: July 4, 2008 tornado outbreak and December 13, 2086 tornado 10:22 here* 10:22 i never finished them 10:22 on here?* 10:22 yeah 10:22 did you add them to the deltion page? 10:22 *December 13, 2086 tornado outbreak 10:22 I was going to make them but then i canceled them 10:22 were all walnuts 10:22 your weird 10:22 Pages marked for deletion (Admin's only) add them to this @NoJO 10:23 No, i meant i thought of them and never finished them 10:23 i never published them 10:23 oh ok 10:23 I also was going to publish a list of M6/EM6 tornadoes. 10:23 but i canceled that 10:24 lol 10:24 i will dissipear into the winds soon' 10:24 the whole time ive been on here, ive only ever made one EF5+ tornado 10:24 Oh. 10:24 http://hypotheticaldisasters.wikia.com/wiki/2020_Pacific_hurricane_season_(Doug%27s_prediction) 10:26 :3 10:26 the only F5/EF5+ i ever made here :3 10:26 still wondering what I'm doing in this chat lol 10:26 Yep 10:27 kden the bot crashed 10:27 I still wonder why the HHW emotes are here lol 10:27 becasue i like them 10:27 Oh. I see.. 10:27 i removed mine 10:27 only a few are on here though 10:28 This is a test message 10:29 kden 10:29 Layten bot log chat 10:29 is your bot having trouble james 10:29 it has 10:30 "i speak english you speak Cookineese" 10:30 kek 10:30 10:30 brb 10:30 kden 10:30 No, I added the script I had on HHW to my global.js but it won't work 10:30 thats probably messed it up 10:30 can you eat glue 10:30 10:30 no, but I can sniff it :3 10:30 Do I need to import the script to the wiki? @Hype 10:31 yes 10:31 @james 10:31 Ok 10:32 Layten i still have no tools on HV 10:32 Still working on my outbreak 10:33 thx for tje update 10:33 youve been editing it all da xD 10:33 day* 10:33 >da kek 10:33 the January 8-13, 2022 tornado outbreak has started 10:33 Yay it works 10:34 cool 10:34 10:35 Layten how do i get my bot to work 10:35 ask james 10:36 he left 10:37 i saw 10:33 the January 8-13, 2022 tornado outbreak has started :D 10:33 Yay it works :D 10:34 cool 10:34 :) 10:35 Layten how do i get my bot to work 10:35 ask james 10:36 he left 10:37 i saw 10:37 RIP SM's Mohawk 2012-2017 10:41 The preview to my outbreak has been released: January 8-13, 2022 tornado outbreak 10:37 RIP SM's Mohawk 2012-2017 10:41 The preview to my outbreak has been released: January 8-13, 2022 tornado outbreak 10:42 Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing 10:43 huh 10:44 January 8-13, 2022 tornado outbreak is the new outbreak that i created 10:44 I edited the script @Layten 10:44 ok 10:44 Calculating your question... 10:44 Test. 10:44 i saw it in my email @james 10:44 What 10:44 that your bot did the log 10:45 my bot still gets emails sent to me 10:45 the logs will NOT be submitted 10:45 It send you an email every time a bot logs? That's a lot of spam 10:45 yup 10:45 10:45 i have a spam filter though :3 10:45 I unsubscribed from all Fandom emails except for the special ones that are Wikia-wide 10:46 so if the same page keeps getting edited, it will just go to spam anyway 10:46 why 10:46 Test 10:46 A 10:47 :3 10:47 /DDoS 10:47 Why? Because it was a lot of spam 10:47 k 10:47 ? @hype 10:47 wat @Hype 10:47 Oh, I get the reference. :3 10:48 It was in your script on HHW. 10:48 10:48 lol 10:48 It's not in the script anymore because HTW uses a different script 10:48 k 10:48 And plus only I can do the commands 10:49 has soeone joined our discord server? 10:49 someone* 10:49 There are a bunch of people on your server 10:49 ik 10:49 FlandreAndTakane333 10:50 1 hour, 10 minutes till my F1 badge 10:50 i get my F4 badge then :3 10:50 k 10:50 10:50 yep 10:50 k 10:50 k 10:50 k 10:50 k 10:50 100 day edit streak :3 10:50 k den Hype, it's time, let's do a rant on Douglas. :3 10:50 lol 10:50 k g4u 10:51 14 day edit streak 10:51 @ Layten 10:51 lol @hype 10:51 k g4u @ NoJO 10:51 .brb 10:51 im the only one to get the 60 day badge 10:51 :3 10:51 and 500 edits on articles :3 10:51 and 250 images on articles :3 10:51 k den, I'll start working on my Doug rant today. :3 10:51 Has anyone saw my 2019 Alexandria, Indiana tornado 10:51 ? 10:51 page 10:51 and above 500 categories :3 10:52 10:52 no 10:52 okay Layten we get it, you don't need to brag anymore :3 10:52 jk 10:52 oh wait i have @nojo 10:52 oh 10:52 shallup @sm :3 10:52 2141 Long Island tornado 10:52 here have some bedtime reading :3 10:53 my only ever tornado to get above a F5/EF5 10:53 enjoy :3 10:53 10:53 wow 476 pages now? 10:54 i created the 476th page 10:54 taking out the 47 pages that were deleted, we would be on 523 10:54 ahh 10:54 *ah 10:54 whatever i was going to say 10:54 xD 10:55 dont forget when we cleared the wiki 10:55 which started afew days after i took over 10:55 quite a few were rynes 10:56 including 7copied from wikipedia 10:56 oh 10:56 ? 10:56 idk 10:56 10:56 ryne plagiarised 7 pages fromwikipedia 10:57 2141 Long Island tornado 10:57 2141 Long Island tornado 10:57 v 10:57 2141 Long Island tornado 10:57 2141 Long Island tornado 10:57 2141 Long Island tornado 10:57 2141 Long Island tornado 10:58 2141 Long Island tornado 10:58 xD 10:58 my only ever EF6 :3 10:59 The Puffin Browser is really mobile Wikia-code editing friendly, something which Google Chrome certainly isn't 10:59 Random words from me XD 10:59 And dead 11:00 oh no 11:00 dougs leaked password is in the chat log 11:00 :- 11:00 11:01 well hes certainly f***ed himself up now... 11:01 11:01 Can I fix the transparency on the emotes? It really bugs me 11:01 yes 11:01 wow 11:01 @ Layten 11:01 and add the :3 emote 11:01 xD 11:01 ? @hype 11:01 idk 11:01 wait 11:01 ill give you admin@james 11:02 on your main 11:02 Give it to my main(?) 11:02 k 11:02 yes 11:02 I'll do it once I add the bot script to HHW 11:02 id rather not have bots on mw pages editing 11:02 It doesn't really matter, but ok 11:02 oh 11:03 oh well 11:03 mh will be admin 11:03 Just because it a bot doesn't change anything at all 11:03 still... 11:04 K 11:04 23:04, February 20, 2017 Hurricane Layten (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Money Hurricane from (none) to administrator (Temporary promotion) 11:04 @james 11:03 mh will be admin 11:03 Just because it a bot doesn't change anything at all :p 11:03 still... 11:04 K 11:04 23:04, February 20, 2017 Hurricane Layten (wall | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Money Hurricane from (none) to administrator (Temporary promotion) 11:04 @james 11:05 k 11:06 do the logs go by pacific time? 11:07 09:44 luckily my bot password is my name shorten 11:07 (facepalm) 11:07 Pretty sure they go by UTC 11:08 Yeah since it is 6:08PM in Eastern Time 11:05 k 11:06 do the logs go by pacific time? 11:07 09:44 luckily my bot password is my name shorten 11:07 (facepalm) 11:07 Pretty sure they go by UTC 11:08 Yeah since it is 6:08PM in Eastern Time 11:08 Chat logs have been submitted and are now available for viewing 11:09 it likely goes UTC 11:09 no 11:09 it would have been 21:44 in UTC 11:10 oh, there was some more technical issues for our internet (again) but it was fixed 11:10 huh 11:10 the internet went out again. 11:11 ? 11:11 i turned off my laptops internet... 11:11 but it is back 11:11 idk 11:11 oh 11:11 Well it isn't 11:11 as the chat logs say 11:11 i do htat a lot 11:12 huh 11:12 And it isn't 1:11, which would be Hawaii time 11:13 im on about PT 11:13 gtg. I'll add the emotes later, ok? @Layten 11:13 ok 11:13 bai :3 11:15 oh its utc in a 12 hour format i think 11:16 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/exper/day4-8/